The present invention generally relates to a chance controlled game with movable pieces.
Game boards with movable pieces and chance controlled games are numerous and well known, with their objects to promote various mental skills in addition to providing entertainment. All such games accomplish these purposes to a varying degree.
However, there is always a need for even more skillful and enjoyable games, without being unduly complicated.